The Strange Man and His Stranger Box
by Novalian
Summary: A time travel adventure in which a young witch was dragged onboard of the Tardis, and all hell broke lose.
1. Ch 1: A Familiar Greeting

Hey guys! This is a new story here, in which a young witch meets the Doctor. I would like to claim that both the Harry Potter series and Doctor Who are not my work and belongs to J K Rowling and BBC respectively. Now, let's get started!

 **Chapter 1: A Familiar Greeting**

 _She saw the grey haired man gave a horrible scream and fell to his knees, then collapsing on the ground in a heap, dust settling around him._

" _NO!" A voice shouts. It was her own. She felt herself rushing to the man and stalling herself in front of him, feet apart, wand out and ready. "Get back! GET BACK, I SAID! Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO - "_

 _Before she could do anything else, however, a shaking sensation filled her. She felt herself falling on her knees the same way, strength weakening -_

"Hannah, I swear to Merlin's polka-dotted underwear, if you don't wake up right this moment I will literally break your badge in half." A familiar voice said above her face as the shaking sensation continued.

Hannah opens her grey-blue eyes and see herself face to face with a younger, blonde girl with lighter blue eyes sparkling with frustration. Lora, she remembered, was her name. A fellow Hufflepuff prefect, a year younger than herself, who was a seventh year and about to graduate. Still didn't know what to do once she's out of Hogwarts, though.

"What time is it?" She mumbled sleepily, wavy locks of brown hair resting on her shoulders, even though she knows full well that she wouldn't be able to get more sleep. She remembered that she had the same dream again, for the tenth night in a row. However, like always, she failed to remember what it was about.

"Time for you to get your behind out of bed, you waste of a prefect." Lora literally hauled her up into a sitting position. She was strong for her age, but looks surprisingly innocent. "Saturday patrol duties, you brown banana. You've been a prefect for three years and yet you still don't know when to get up."

"You're an annoying little brat." The older Hufflepuff reached for her black and yellow uniform hanging from the top of her four poster bed. "Get out, I'm changing." She gave one last word before reaching up and drawing the drapes shut, sealing herself in darkness.

(Line Break)

The yellow prefect badge pinned proudly to her chest, Hannah strolled through the vacant corridor, a whistled tune echoing back to her. Usually occupied classrooms were deserted, desks sat quietly, as if they could be anything but. Well, it's Hogwarts, one may never know when a piece of furniture would suddenly starts dancing. All were unoccupied, except -

A flash of royal blue caught her eyes as she passed through a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, almost empty except for a tall blue box sitting in the corner, looking almost innocent but clearly not so - no, this must be a muggle artifact, for what else would say "Police Public Call Box" in front?

Hannah cautiously stepped into the classroom and made her way around the desks to stand in front of the mysterious blue box. The light inside was on, and the silhouette of a shadow was visible on fogged windows. Someone was inside.

She gingerly lifted her knuckles and rapped cleverly on the wood, causing a hollow sound. The silhouette moved and increased in size as its owner approached the door. Hannah backed up a few steps before one of the double door swung open to reveal a strangely familiar man with messy gray hair and a pair of eyebrows that made him always look angry and fairly like a hawk. Standing straight, he was half a head taller than hannah.

"What year is it?" He demands with a scottish lilt.

"1987, sir," She answered. At Hogwarts, no question was a strange question. "But if I may ask, What were you doing with that?"

Hannah raised a hand and pointed at the Tardis. The strange man turned and stared as though he didn't know it was there.

"That's my box," He turned back around and stated.

"I know that, sir. What were you doing inside of it?" Hannah followed.

"Oh, uh -" The man stuttered. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll just, umm..."

With a turn of his polished heels and a swish of his black jacket (to reveal red linings), he marched right back in the box, and then slammed it shut immediately. Footsteps could be heard from the inside, then suddenly a strange sound of metallic wheezing filled the room, and the blue box began to grow fainter and transparent. But as if it realized what it was doing, it began to become opaque again. When the noise finally stopped and the blue box was solid, the doors swung open once more.

"WHAT?!" The grey haired man bellowed, as though he expected to be somewhere else. Eyes passing right through the Hufflepuff, he slammed shut the box again. Muffled yelling could be heard from the inside.

"WHY AM I STILL HERE? THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE? WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?"

A bit intimidated, Hannah raised her fist to knock again. Barely a second later, the grey head popped out another time.

"What do you want?" He said shortly.

"You can't apparate within Hogwarts." She told him.

"What?" The man was confused.

"That's a teleportation device, yes?" The man was increasingly confused, and Hannah continued. "You can't teleport within Hogwarts by any means."

"What the hell is Hogwarts?"

Now it was her turn is confused. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to one side. "Why, the official school of the British Isles, of course."

The man gave one aghast look before disappearing back into his box. Once again, muffled yelling could be heard from the inside.

"YOU BROUGHT ME TO A SCHOOL?! FULL OF CHILDREN?! YOU KNOW HOW WELL THAT'S ENDED UP BEFORE! WHAT THE AKHATEN DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU MALFUNCTIONING OOD?!"

That string of words were full of loud, creative swearing that Hannah had never heard before, and that's saying a lot for a prefect. After a few more yelling and sounds of banging on metal, the grey head emerged.

"Where, in geographical terms, am I, exactly?"

"We don't know where exactly, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is somewhere in the vacant areas of Scotland." That was what prefects were taught to respond with in case of lost and confused travellers, but none had used it before now.

"What?" The stranger says.

"I said you're in -"

"Hogwarts school of what?"

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," in response to his flabbergasted look, Hannah continued. "Y'know, where kids come to learn magic?"

He just gave a disbelieving chuckle and said, "No."

"Sir, you literally just tried to use a device to apparate inside Hogwarts, don't try for one second to tell me you've never seen magic." Hannah was getting really tired of his bullcrap.

The man looked back, looking as if trying to come up with another valid explanation for the attempted disappearance of his box.

"That's not magic," He said slowly, "That's science. A little bit of extra science, too."

Hannah threw up her hands in exasperation. "Sir, if you're going to insist you're not magical I'm going to have to report you to my superiors." Then she suddenly got an idea. Her half blood mother had told her before about muggle books with the most creative topics. She had even read one about a mad scientist and thought of it as nonsense. Surely they could have just restrained him with a little bit of "extra science"? But thinking in "scientific" terms, surely it was possible for a muggle to just -

"Are you one of those Muggles - that's what we call non-magical people - that developed advanced technology like teleportation studying your 'science' all day?" It seemed a far stretch, but it was the best explanation Hannah could come up with.

"Er, um..." He looks back and his police box again like making sure he actually could apparate with that. "Yeah, that sounds close enough."

"Oh, ok." Hannah was relieved. That about explained everything that happened, and so she could just get the help of Professor Dumbledore to get the man and his box outside, where they could just teleport away. "So, if you would come right this way, please..."

She started to lead him away, but before they could even get out of the classroom, a Slytherin with sandy hair walked in, his wand out.

"Oh hey, Elliot," Hannah greeted him. He's the Head Boy this year, chosen from last year's prefects. No one wondered why. He was quick and intelligent, and was a prominent member of the duelling club. His perfect grades were only a fraction of his superiority.

"Hannah, I heard yelling -" Elliot started, but was cut short as his eyes widened in fear. Backing up until he was against the wall, he raised his wand and pointed it at the man behind her.

"You!" He gasped, looking as if he's seen a banshee.

"Uh, Elliot, this is - "

But Hannah was cut short when a jet of blue flames shot towards her. She conjured a shield just barely in time, blocking the spell so the the fire rushes to either side of her. Behind her, the man backed up a few steps.

The hexes kept coming. Hannah conjured shield after shield after shield, but she was being pushed backwards. Not many could defeat Elliot in a duel, and Hannah certainly wasn't one of them. Finally, she's had enough.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shot a spell right back at Elliot, then conjured a magic barrier while he's taking the time to block it. They both stilled, heavily breathing.

"What in the name of cracker crumbs in Merlin's glorious beard are you doing?" Hannah cursed in the most creative way she could, earning a stifled chuckle behind her.

"You don't understand! That man's tried to kill me once!" Elliot gasped out.

"He's a muggle."

"Oh yeah? Then what's he wearing?" Elliot questioned sarcastically.

She looked back at the man. He lifted up his arms to show her his three button black woolen coat, just a little longer than a jacket. Red silk linings were found inside, in contrast to the black coat and white collared shirt, giving him the look of a stage magician performing for children, or perhaps a fashionable wizard, if one were to have no idea of muggle culture.

"He's a stylish muggle," Hannah improvised. "Your pureblooded arse wouldn't know."

That was the final straw for Elliot. A strong blast broke the shielding charm, which flickered and died. Another came soaring in the shape of a hawk, and Hannah didn't have time to block it before it slammed her backwards, making her fly off her feet straight into the grey man and knocking both of them into the blue box, hitting a cold metal surface.

The first chapter is done. Can you guess which Doctor Hannah just met? Please like or follow if you enjoyed this, and please leave a review if you want to express your opinion. I plan on posting once or twice a week, given the amount of things I want to put in one chapter. I do intend for this to be a finished work - I have the entire plot down, in fact. If everything goes well, I will post again soon. I hope I will see you then.


	2. Ch 2: Inside the Box

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I promised to, with busy school work and all that stuff. But for now, enjoy the new chapter!

 **Chapter 2: Inside the Box**

Hannah's back hit a cold metal surface, bigger than it had any right to be inside such a tiny box. The wind was knocked out of her but she could still see through her blurred vision that dark golden light was radiating from a large, complicated-looking core column in the center of the too-large room. The middle aged man thrown in alongside her groaned a few feet away. Her brain could roughly process the sound of doors being slammed shut and the sudden whirring noise that had filled the dark room. She pushed her fingers against the shiny floor and struggled to her feet, brushing off dusts and straightening her robe. Noticing creases in her dark jeans, she ran her hands over them to smooth it.

"A very nice extension charm," She said as she helped the other man to his feet, him grunting in thanks. He rubbed the back of his skull. "Wait, no - you're not magical, you can't place an extension charm. Who are you?" A question, as soon as she contradicted herself.

"Well, there's no point in lying to you," The man said with a sigh.

"No, there's not." She crossed her arms,

"You're making this very difficult."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the Doctor," He finally answers. But his answer put even more confusion into her head.

"Doctor Who?" Her brows were furrowed, and for one split second, the Doctor looked scared.

"That's it," He responded. "Just the Doctor."

"Are you not given a name, or are you not allowed to say it?" There was only two ways this situation could have happened.

"Most likely the latter." He headed towards the glowing column in the center. Now that Hannah looked more closely at it, it looked more like a intricately designed and very complicated science-y thing. A control panel, maybe.

"Are we safe in here?" She glanced back at the door. Honestly, Hannah was more worried about Elliot's mental state then her safety.

"Safer than anywhere else," He breathes out. "Except for that time when there were lava monsters inside my Tardis."

"WHAT." She said it in a monotone voice to express her confusion and disbelief.

"But that's not going to happen again. Most likely," The Doctor added, to Hannah's discomfort.

Suddenly a mechanical whir sound filled the box - the Tardis, he said - the same sound that Hannah heard when this Tardis almost disappeared. The lights in the center control column started flashing, and a strange pendulum in a gourd like shape started moving up and down.

"I told you that you can't apparate inside Hogwarts!" Hannah yelled to him over the noise.

"I'm not doing that!" He yelled back. "Do you see my hands on the control?!"

"You're some sort of a muggle science man, I don't know what you do!" She yelled indignantly before the noise came to a sudden stop while the box, the Tardis, started rocking around, tripping the Doctor and Hannah on the floor and started to slide around.

"Does this always happen?!" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs and desperately tried to grab at a stable object, to no avail.

"Only when things are going badly!" That sentence was not comforting.

The Tardis suddenly came to a stop, making her and the Doctor soar through the air and hit their backs against the stair. The Doctor let out a yelp of excitement.

"Your machine is conscious?!" Her mind immediately went to robotic domination often found in muggle comic books.

"She's not a machine!" He yelled back.

Finally, the violent movements stopped. They were both lying on the cold metal ground again, and the Doctor was giving excited chuckles.

"Where are we?" The Hufflepuff held her wand at the ready, just in case something more unexpected happens.

He got up onto his feet, still wearing an ecstatic grin. "The question you should be asking is - "

"We are _not_ doing the stereotypical 'you mean _when_ are we' thing." Hannah flatly cut him short. "And if you are one of those time travelers who makes bad time puns all the time I will jinx you 12 feet under."

"Alright, OK, geez," He said. "Don't point your stick wand thing at me."

"Sorry." Hannah lowered her hand.

He headed towards the blue wooden door, short black heels clicking sharply on the metal floor. She hesitated, then followed.

The blue doors opened and a grey, cloudy sky with grassy hills was revealed, with no one in sight. It looked like a typical Scotland day.

"You still haven't answered my question yet," She reminded him.

"Oh, right." With a sigh, he turned back to the machine and yelled, "Where, exactly, did you bring us, dear?"

 _Dear?_ Hannah thought to herself. It was as if he was speaking to his wife in a car.

The machine, the Tardis, made a whooshing noise.

"Uh, ok." The Doctor turned to her and sighed. "We're in 1537. And this is - England, did you say?"

The Tardis made another smaller noise.

"Ok." He glanced out to the hills. "Yeah, we're in England."

"You - your machine - brought me to England? In the middle of the Middle Ages? Are you crazy?" Hannah questioned him.

"What?" The man was confused. He had been confused many times since his first encounter with Hannah.

"We're in the middle of the Witch Hunt! And I'm a freaking witch!" The prefect angrily whispered, afraid of being heard.

"What? No, they're not going to actually accuse you, you can't do magic," He said nonchalantly.

"Dude, you literally saw me duelling our headboy, and you still don't believe me?" She shook her head. "Muggles are even denser than I expected. Mordicus Egg was right."

"Who was right? Did you just say an egg was right?" He answered as she rubbed her temple.

"No, that's his name. Mordicus Egg. He wrote _The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_ , and came up with Egg's Law of the Non-Magical - Non-magical humans tend to dismiss events they do not understand with the excuse of deceiving vision, even if the unnatural is apparent to them." Hannah recited. It was in one of the textbooks of her Muggles Studies course.

"Well, that's rather offensive, no wonder they hunted you."

He started to stalk towards the hills. The young girl ran to catch up.

"Right now you are demonstrating a perfect example of Egg's Law, you know," She panted. Despite his age, the Doctor walked briskly and fast, and Hannah struggled to keep up.

"There has to be some scientific explanation to this. You're descended from something else, or your not fully human, or… something else. There must be something."

"I'm a witch, that's what I am," She said, a little sharply. "To me, there's no science side of this. There's only magic, and that's what I can do."

"We just haven't found out yet. And we're going to, that's wh -" He paused suddenly, standing as still as a squirrel sensing a nearby presence.

"What?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Do you smell that?" The Doctor half whispered.

"Smell what?" She matched his volume.

"A smelly smell that smells… smelly," He answered vaguely.

She sniffed the air, then sniffed it again, more carefully. It was normal, except for a faintest edge of another scent, undetectable except when one purposely looks for it, one that was almost like -

"Rotten flesh," Hannah whispered.

"That's it." His voice was hoarse. "What is that?"

The smell got stronger. On the far away horizon, something was approaching. No - many things were approaching. The air got colder. In the distance, something was growling.

She and the Doctor stared dumbly at the black line getting closer. Dust rose on the hills. Faint outlines became clearer. Suddenly, Hannah came to her senses.

"Beasts! Dementors! Boggarts, too, possibly! RUN!" She grabbed the Doctor by his hand and dragged him towards the blue box.

"What did you just say?" He said, regaining his pace and running as well.

"Magical Beasts! Things that you wouldn't want to meet!" She exclaimed.

But they were still too slow. Beasts ran on four feet, and dementors glided. The air got colder as the creatures got closer. In the end, the mob won out.

They were upon them.

 **Well, that was that. Please follow or like if you enjoyed this story, and I will try to update more regularly. Until then - bye!**


	3. Ch 3: Heart of a Lion

Hey guys! So the updating schedule didn't go as planned - too much regular work, as usual. But hey, at least I got this chapter out. So enjoy this one, and please don't desert me.

 **Chapter 3: Heart of a Lion**

The cold crept up Hannah's back and over her shoulders, straight into her heart. Flashes of memories gnawed at the edge of her mind - nightmares she never knew she had, screams of familiar voices - all of which she tried to subdue. Instead, she focused on what made her happy, like hot chocolates on snowy days, sweets sent from parents - and also drawing her wand.

She turned around and was greeted by the sight of at least three dozen dementors, an overwhelmingly large number. They were at the front of the mob, having the ability to glide. Following them were rows and rows of horrifying monsters, some of which she was sure were boggarts, for the shapeshifted into other terrifying things.

To her left, the Doctor gave a shout. "Get in the Tardis! Get in - "

He was interrupted as one of the larger dementors appeared right in front of him, blocking his path. Hannah's heart jolted - he was a muggle, he was defenseless. She saw as his eyes widen and he gasped in shock, release a puff of hot steam from his mouth. She ran towards him reflexively, acting almost on instinct.

A few other beasts had started to approach him. He was surrounded by dementors and boggarts, who was there first. The boggarts started to morph - they were suppose to be his biggest fear - into an exact copy of himself.

She saw the grey haired man gave a horrible scream and fell to his knees, then collapsing on the ground in a heap, dust settling around him.

"NO!" A voice shouted, and it was a moment before Hannah realized it was her own. She felt herself rushing to the man and stalling herself in front of him, feet apart, wand out and ready. "Get back! GET BACK, I SAID! Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Her voice magnified unnaturally, like a sudden clap of thunder during a storm, but only silver mist flowed out of the tip of her wand, forming a shield in front of them. The dementors only waved it away.

She closed her eyes despite the warnings her brain gave to her, focusing on her happiest memories.

 _A patronus,_ Professor Garrahan told her, _is the warmth of a Butterbeer between your hands. It is the feeling of starlight on your skin and grass between your toes. It is singing in the shower, dancing in the rain, and curling up in bed after a long day. It is the fire burning in your lungs as you fly, ready to win another Quidditch match._

Eyes blazing with determination, she tried again. A patronus, she thought as she waved her wand and bellowed the incantation, is the weird feeling that lived in her chest when the tip of her wand glows silver, thinking of the times when the world was golden.

A magnificent beast burst into view, its transparent body emitting a mysterious silver. It flapped its gigantic wings and galloped, towards the sky and back again, charging against the dementors. They made a low, rasping sound and scattered like startled rabbits. The Granian Winged Horse returned to her side and neighed, as if declaring its victory. It vanished at the touch of the Hufflepuff.

"Riddikulus! Riddikulus!" Hannah shouted and pointed at each of the boggarts in turn, and watched as the familiar corpses - mum's, Lora's, Amy's - transform into dancing purple dinosaurs. Barney, she remembered, was its name. Her muggle born mother showed her the muggle TV show and she started dancing to it, being amused by the lovely but cheesy song. Now it became a little inside joke and a laughing stock. Thinking of it brought a smile to her face. A choked giggle fell out of her mouth.

On a cue, all of the corpses on the ground shuddered and dissolved. Grinning to herself, Hannah gave a complimentary tap on her mind before realizing that she wasn't done. The thought immediately wiped the smile off her face. She looked off to the distance and saw that the cloud of dust hasn't settled down. Gripping her wand, she stood at ready once again.

The beasts approached. She saw in their ranks chimeras, ghouls, graphorns, and many more. Some had sharp talons, along with slimy tentacles. A few had giant wings. They roared their terrible roars, gnashed their terrible teeth, rolled their terrible eyes, and showed their terrible claws. Their foul breath polluted the air around her. They were almost close enough to start tearing her apart.

The young woman whipped up her wand in a ferocity no one would have expected from a Hufflepuff, conjuring a golden whip out of its tip. She lashed it about, causing general sounds of surprise and pain from her attackers. However, two man-shaped creatures stepped away from the crowd and rushed towards her, seemingly unaffected by her spell. Hannah closed her eyes and braced herself for death.

But it didn't come.

What did come, instead, were the sounds of shouting voices and more growls from the beasts. When she opened her eyes, two more figures had joined in her fight, waving wands about just like her, shooting off spells just like her. In shock, Hannah realized that she was fighting along with some of the old witches and wizards from the stories her father read to her. In a trance like state, she continued her magic.

With two others by her side, the beasts started to retreat. Good thing that the beasts had brains, she thought, otherwise they won't stop until she's torn to pieces. Eventually, all that could be heard were beastly whimpers and the heavy panting of Hannah and her companions.

"Thank you," Hannah managed to breathed out, before the world started to swirl and she swayed on her feet, the ground seeming to rise up and meet her. The last thing she remembered as she fell was the sound of concerned voices.

(Line Break)

The first thing she remembered as she woke up was also the sound of concerned voices. She was on something soft, with clean linen brushing against her hand. She thought that it might have been a bed. A middle-aged sounding man was talking sternly. His voice was deep and commanding, like someone who was used to be treated with reverence. It boomed against the stone walls of the room.

"You brought them here?" The disapproving tone made it more an expression of disbelief than a question

"They're magical," said a second voice. This one was younger, softer, lighter, and without the elitist feel of the first. Hannah recognized him as the wizard who helped her drive off the beasts.

"And how would your know that?" The first voice asked again, its echo ringing stronger without being louder.

"We fought together. She and Rowena and I," responded the younger wizard.

No one said anything for a while.

"She could do advanced magic. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen the spell she cast." The light voice broke the silence.

"And how did that go?" The older one asked sarcastically. The root of irony ran deeper than Hannah had expected. She stifled a laugh, but shifted in her covers.

The voices got silent. The sound of a pair of heels clicking on the stone rang in the room, its echo bouncing off the stone walls.

Seeing no more need for pretense, Hannah opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a large grey room, with high arches and columns, filled with other white linen beds. Vaulted ceilings made it seem large and empty, with explained the echoes. It reminded her of the hospital wing back at Hogwarts. The bed next to her was occupied as well, by a mass of dark clothes and some ruffled grey hair. A rush of memories suddenly flooded her mind - the seemingly clueless Doctor and his strange blue box, a definite muggle yet so mysterious - Hannah stared at the Doctor's face. He seemed so peaceful when asleep, which he definitely was not when awake, yet he seemed so old and sad. An old Doctor and his sad TARDIS.

"He'll be all well when he wakes up," The young wizard who fought alongside of the Hufflepuff spoke behind her. She turned her head to look at him.

The first thing she noticed was that he was strikingly handsome. Dark red hair flowed down to his shoulders and emphasized his chiseled cheekbones. For a medieval man, he was immaculately clean and perfectly shaved. His eyes were in the fiery brown color that can be only matched with the dark red hair he had. Dark eyebrows gave him the look of a kind, yet fierce man, filled with softness yet still full of bravery and courage, as well as loyalty, but only for those who deserved it. His aesthetic seemed to be red, but not too bright. In fact, his cloak, which hung loosely upon one of his broad shoulders, was just a bit shabby, its dark marron color fading just a little. Under his cloak, he wore clothes like the medieval nobles did in the fairy tales - a sleeveless overall with straight collars over a white shirt with loose sleeves, forearm protectors, and a belt studded with rubies. He looked like a proud noble from one of those fantasy stories - like Aragorn, Hannah suddenly remembered. Her mother used to tell her the story with the rings, and how the raggedy traveller became king. The man standing in front of her was like that Strider, only without the stubbles - tall enough to be a knight, handsome enough to be a king. _And looks nice enough to leave a good first impression,_ thought Hannah, as the guy gave her a good first impression.

A sudden flash of light caught her attention. It came from the side of the younger wizard's waist, just a glint of the sunlight reflected on metal. When the glare in her eyes went away, Hannah realized that it came from a sword hanging off from his ruby-studded belt. A long and polished silver sword embedded with large rubies just like his belt, its bright silver handle carved with intricate designs. Large, Times New Roman font letters were engraved on its blade, which Hannah recognized with a sharp intake of breath -

"Godric Gryffindor," Said the young man, "Pleasure to meet you."

 **It seems that I have the tendency to incorporate cliff hangers into the ending of every chapter, yet lack the tendency to post regularly. But worry not - I will eventually. As for the founders, you will get to meet them all. The cover photo I have chosen for this story matches my envision of the founders, but it is not my fan art. If you are confused about the appearance of one of the founders in my story, please refer to said cover photo. And until I post the next chapter - soon, I hope - ciao!**


	4. Ch 4: Finding the Founders

Another chapter, done and done. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 4: Finding the Founders**

"You're Godric Gryffindor." Hannah's tone was flat with skepticism. "Not that I don't believe you, it's that you're… well, I don't know. You're everything I expected Gryffindor to be like," She half mumbled to herself, "So why am I surprised?"

"I'm more surprised that you knew me." The red-haired young man seemed unfazed by her recognition, but still expressed his shock. "It didn't come to my knowledge that I am known beyond this village and the one I was born in."

Hannah considered this for a second: If she were to tell him what he would become, would time be messed up? Is that how it works? She decided to wait until the Doctor woke up.

"I think the Doctor would explain this whole thing better." Hannah nodded towards the other bed, where the black mass shifted a little in a deeper breath.

Gryffindor's face pulled into a slight frown that only made him more handsome. "Ah," he said, "Your friend is a muggle?"

"Um… I'm not quite sure," Hannah admitted, matching Gryffindor's frown with one of her own. She reminded herself of the Doctor's mystery, his blue box, and his seeming ability to perform magic without being magical. "I think you'll have to ask him. We've just met."

A groan emerged from the bed next to her right on cue. The mass of black clothes shifted, and the untidy mat of silver hair trembled with his waking. Slowly, the Doctor pushed himself up from the bed, eyes red. Blearily, he focused on the two staring at him.

"What happened?" He asked, breathing heavily with the effort of getting up. Honestly, that's quite relatable.

"We were attacked," The young girl responded. "There were some pretty dangerous beasts out there. We survived, though, obviously."

"Hannah here defended the both of you bravely," added Gryffindor.

"I couldn't have done it without you," returned Hannah, "And - who's the other one?"

"That was Rowena. She helped also."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Hard to explain."

"She's from the future," The next bed suddenly cut in, with less hesitation than Hannah expected. "I'm supposing that you'd be famous soon."

"Oh, that's, well." the red founder raised his eyebrows. "Now that I think about it, it seems about right."

The Doctor wore an aghast look on his face, attack eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "Seems about right? What, are you not surprised?"

Gryffindor shook his head and paused before saying, "Oh, I did mean to ask - are you a muggle or not?"

The Doctor considered this. "Well, I suppose I'm not magical in your sense, which, by the way, shouldn't exist."

Gryffindor pulled a face. "My friends would be displeased." He shook his head again. "At least, two of them would be."

Just then, a short and plump woman walked into the Hospital Wing, her yellow dress billowing behind her in a way that screamed "11th century village girl". However, one could see it in the shape of her body and the rosiness of her cheeks that she was wealthy and well-off, with the meekness of a housemaid but not the submissiveness of one. Maybe she was the daughter of a landlord. Her fair hair was wrapped up in a loose bun, her wand sticking out from the top of it. Her brown eyes gave her a kind look that Hannah expected no less from Helga Hufflepuff, for this was, without a doubt, the loyal Hogwarts founder of her house. She looked towards the red founder, who nodded once and briskly walked off like admitting that he was in her territory and shouldn't be.

"Oh good, you're awake." A look of relief passed over her face as she looked back to her patients. Her voice was soft and heavily London-accented. "'Ere, 'ave some of these. They'll make you feel better." She shuffled with something in a stand nearby.

"I thought they didn't have chocolate during the early Medieval times," she half asked the Doctor, assuming the normal treatment for dementors.

"They didn't," he answered simply, voice strangely husky. "You're not getting chocolate."

"Chocolate? What's that?" The yellow founder asked, and handed Hannah and the Doctor a bottle of familiar yellow liquid.

"Is this - Butterbeer?" The young Hufflepuff examined the drink, holding it up to her eyes.

The old Hufflepuff had a surprised look on her face."Yes, they help with dementors. What, 'ave you never 'ad them?"

"Oh I have, I just didn't expect people of this time to - "

Hannah was interrupted shortly by the Doctor. She took this time to chug half of her cup.

"I haven't." He had a very grumpy tone, but this didn't stall Helga Hufflepuff.

"Oh, wait 'till you try it! It's the best thing in the universe!" She exclaimed. "Honestly, people that 'aven't are missing out."

The Doctor took a sip. "It's not the best thing in the Universe, but definitely the greatest from a species that lives on earth but I've never heard of before."

He proceeded to drain the rest of his cup like a graduating young wizard chugging away at the best bottle of mead. When he lowered his hand again, a little foam mustache had formed on his upper lip and he grinned goofily at the two Hufflepuffs. Hannah smiled a little over her cup. For a fifty-years-old seemingly grumpy old sack of bones, the Doctor could be surprisingly silly sometimes.

There was a slight pause until Hufflepuff suddenly gave a start. "Oh! I 'aven't introduced myself yet," she said. "I'm -"

"Helga Hufflepuff, yes." Hannah interrupted her abruptly but not rudely. "I know who you are."

The Doctor muttered something that sounded like "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

Hufflepuff didn't hear him and assumed a startled expression. "'Ow do you know me? We've never met!"

"I - we - are from the future," the Doctor repeated. "You are going to be well-known some day."

The young village girl sighed. "Predictable," she said.

"Everyone keeps saying that!" The Doctor exclaimed at the ceiling in an exasperate tone. "It's not! How is time-travel predictable!"

"Well, I mean," Hannah turned her head to answer, "Magic makes things a little complicated. Y'know, timey-wimey and stuff."

The Doctor made an aghast face at the words "timey-wimey". "Are you trying to be funny?" His grey bushy eyebrows lowered in a grumpy frown until it almost covered his own eyes.

"No…?" Hannah answered uncertainly. She herself was not sure whether or not she was joking. "Well, I'm not wrong."

He sighed. "Unfortunately, you are not." With another sigh, he climbed out of the bed. "Well, time to leave. Come on," he said to Hannah.

Hannah climbed out of her bed to follow and ask questions, but the Doctor's path was blocked by the much shorter Hufflepuff. "Oh! But you can't leave without meeting the others! Come come!" She tried to lead him away by taking his hand, but the doctor steps back.

"We, ah, we are on a tight schedule." He gave the short figure a less-than-apologetic look. "Now, I would love to, but I really can't stay." He brushed past her and walked towards the door. Hannah shook her head in disbelief and gave a shout.

"Doctor!" The old man stopped in his tracks and looked back at Hannah. He tried to gesture for her to follow, but she remained in her spot. "You might actually want to stay a bit."

He glanced between the two Hufflepuffs, surprised at their unity. Seeing their determination, he gave in with a resigned sigh. "Fine."

"Good good good," said the older girl. "This way, then." She bustled away, with the younger Hufflepuff close at her heels. The Doctor gave a weird look in their direction, and followed at last.

 **Well, at least I published it on time this time. I'll be trying to do that again, but no promises. (Yes I know this is a crappy chapter don't scold me)**


	5. Ch 5: The Truth Revealed

Another Chapter, up and done. This story is coming along slowly, as school starts. Bear with me please. Also, I've switched to Times New Roman. Times New Roman is cool. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed**

The door led to a large but empty room, with nothing but a small table and four chairs around it. Two was already occupied, one by a beautiful lady and the other by a gravely dressed man. Blue dress and Green robe. Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was pacing about, his left hand resting on his sword subconsciously. If there were any discussions, they was silenced upon your arrival.

Slytherin stood up. "I don't believe we've properly intro -"

"Oh, stop with the introductions!" He was rudely interrupted by the Doctor. "She knows you all already!"

The lordly looking man frowned and sat down again, stroking his stubbled chin. He was handsome as well, although in a different way than Gryffindor. His handsome was solemn and foreboding, with gray eyebrows lowered in a permanent frown. He had gray hair like the Doctor, but it was slicked back neatly. His green robes classed him as a nobleman, a powerful and wealthy one as well. His other hand rested on the famous Slytherin Locket.

"Very well." He said. "At least tell us your name."

The Doctor stayed silent. Hannah spoke up first. "I'm Hannah. Hannah Hartnell."

Behind her, the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "That's your last name? Really?"

"Yeah, why?" She nodded, wearing a "wtf" expression.

"Nothing, uh…" He hesitated as the others stared. "Later."

The founders didn't move from their spot, waiting. However, the Doctor waited as well.

Hannah coughed. "Doctor, your name." She whispered to him.

"Oh! Right!" He finally realized what was going on. Hannah slapped herself with a facepalm. "I'm the Doctor."

The founders waited still. Hannah facepalmed herself again, this time quietly.

"Just the Doctor. No name, just the Doctor."

"Oh, a mysterious stranger. This rarely goes well," Ravenclaw sighed, speaking up for the first time.

Hannah took a good look at her, and immediately came to the conclusion that she was beautiful. The second thing that the young Hufflepuff realized that the Grey Lady of the Ravenclaw House looked exactly like her. They share the same brown hair and piercing eyes, completed with the haughty look, except that the ghost was transparent. Hannah dismissed the thought, and focused on the diadem sat on top of Ravenclaw's head. Legend was told that Ravenclaw had a diadem which could grant any wearer incredible wisdom, but the jewelry itself has been lost for a millenia. And now here it was, right in front of her eyes, shining with royal blue gems crested in the silver base.

"Come now, Row, don't be so quick to judge," quipped in Hufflepuff. "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yes, but I would be much more inclined to read the inside if the outside were to be likeable," Rowena replied nonchalantly.

Before the two of them could go any further, Slytherin cut in, having eyed the two strangers for a long time. "But I am to suppose that the two of you are magical, yes?" He said, with a small and discreet glance to Gryffindor.

Hannah slightly blocked the Doctor with her left arm subconsciously, not wanting him to speak. "I am, yes. We won't give you away," she assured them.

Against her wishes, the Doctor spoke. "I'm not," He looked at every single one of them, including Hannah, in the eyes, especially Slytherin, waiting for them to do something. "I'm not magical, not in your sense."

There was a shock of silence, then Slytherin turned away. "Gryffindor, if you will."

Gryffindor just stared at him until Hufflepuff spoke up. "Slytherin, we're not going to kick 'im out."

"Well, why not?" Slytherin turned around again, surprised. "We've done it before!"

"Well, Hannah trusts 'im, for starters," Hufflepuff argued, "Plus, we need help, and he claims that he's from the future."

"Impossible, he's a muggle!"

"Finally! Someone with common sense!" The Doctor cut in, prompting a smile from Hannah.

"Time travel or not, a muggle cannot help us. They're, well -" for the first time, Slytherin seemed to be lost for words. "Muggles."

"And there goes all my respect for you," the Doctor said, quite loud and mean. Hannah snorted.

Slytherin advanced quickly upon the Doctor and didn't even stop when they were nose to nose. The founder continued to step towards him while he continued to back away until his back was against the wall. Through gritted teeth, the words Slytherin said to the Doctor were barely audible to the others through a series of snake-like hissing.

"I will not be spoken to this way by filthy muggle."

He glared at the Doctor hard and long before finally backing off and storming out of the room, leaving the other shocked and wide-eyed. Hannah realized that without her knowing, her hand had grabbed the wand inside her cloak and was ready to use it, even against some of the most famous wizards of Britain.

"I apologize about that. My friend Salazar has been increasingly paranoid about everyone lately, so please don't feel targeted."

Gryffindor's apology prompted a nod from the Doctor, who jerked out of his shocked state.

"So I'm getting the sense that you're in a bit of trouble," He said. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, for starters -" Hufflepuff began, but Ravenclaw interrupted her.

"Can they be trusted?"

There was an uncomfortable silence among the founders. They looked to each other, unsure.

"I thought we've already settled this. We're from the future!" The Doctor exclaimed at the ceiling again, adding in an extra eye roll this time. "I can solve all your problems."

"You're a muggle," Said Ravenclaw indifferently.

The Doctor turned a nice shade of sunburned pink.

"What difference does that make?" Hannah suddenly spoke up, surprising them all.

"This is a magical problem we're having, and he is not someone that I would expect help from."

"It is our choices that show us what we truly are, far more than our abilities," She quoted her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had made all the prefects memorize some of his quotes and biographical facts before Professor McGonagall found out and abruptly stopped him. However, it did come as useful later on sometimes, for moments such as when a pureblooded arse becomes overly pretentious.

Ravenclaw raised one of her high-arching eyebrows. "That was surprisingly poetic. I'm writing that down." She drew a diary like book from within her robes and scribbled in it with a quill.

While she was scribbling, Hufflepuff spoke up. "You've already seen the problem, actually. The beasts that attacked you, yeah. That's our problem."

The Doctor raised his attack eyebrows. "Really? That's a problem? I've had no idea."

"Stop being a sassy little sh-"

She was stopped by a glare from the old man. "Anyway," Hannah continued. "I don't remember from my history classes that creatures like those ever united together to attack wizards. Heck, some of them wouldn't even even meet each other, they live so far apart."

"The source of our problem is actually just a boy," said Ravenclaw. "He comes by, and drops them off. No one knows where he got them from."

"Oh boy." Another glare from the Doctor.

"But you're all wizards! Surely you, and all your people here, surely they can help!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yes, our village is full of magic, but that's exactly why we can't go out!" Hufflepuff exclaimed back.

"You have a village?" Hannah's textbooks never mentioned a village.

"Yes, we're sheltering every magical person. Quite a cause. It was Salazar's idea, actually," Gryffindor answered.

"I don't see what for. Your people, they barely need defending." The Doctor had picked up a piece of cake and was chewing noisily. "Magical beasts, magical people. Not much of a problem."

The founders stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Hannah saw the awkwardness of the situation and turned the Doctor away, whispering privately to him.

"Doctor, kindly be reminded that we are in the middle of the witch hunt," She reminded him.

The Doctor was silent, but his lips formed the shape of an "o" as he stared into space, finally comprehending the difficulty of situation.

He turns around again. "So you can't help, because they're hunting you down, they hate you. Nothing you can do," He said, pacing about the room, hands waving in a fly-like pattern.

"We're the safest where we are," Said Ravenclaw.

"Yes, yes, but you'd be safer without the problem," Answered the Doctor.

"Of course," Confirmed Gryffindor.

"Well, you're in luck, because we will solve this problem for you!" The Doctor bravely exclaimed, as though he expected a round of applause. The room was silent.

Hannah turned the Doctor away again.

"We will?" She asked quietly.

"Yes! It's my job, going around, saving people, hunting things, the usual business." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Yours, maybe, but not mine." She watched as the smile faded off his face. "I am just one witch! There's plenty of witches, I'm nothing special. I'm just Hannah. You were talking to some of the most powerful witches and wizards in History! If they can't do anything, neither can I. I'm just me."

"You saved my life," The old man answered with certainty. "Not many people could do that."

"I couldn't do it alone," Hannah argued.

"You won't be alone! You'll be with me!" Before she could say anything else, the Doctor turned back to the founders. "You lot need to tell me exactly this happens."

The founders looked at each other, unsure. "Doesn't hurt to try," Ravenclaw finally said.

They went to get a large map. The Doctor turned to Hannah, and enthused: "I haven't done this is a long while."

 **Kill me now, I'm so tired.**


	6. Ch 6: Where the Wild Things Are

Hey all, I'm back with an update. Please be patient as school as started again. I apologize for the long wait.

 **Chapter 6: Where the Wild Things are**

Outside the war room was a busy little village bustling with witches and wizards dressed in brightly colored medieval garments. Women carried baskets and water jugs on their hips; men often had swords strapped to their thighs. Hannah walked besides the Doctor, conscious of her comparative height.

"Are we actually going to do this?" She asked. The street was tight; they had to make their way through dodging people and carts.

"I told them that, didn't I?" He glanced back. "Too late to quit now."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"No."

"Well that's reassuring."

They were quickly approaching the edge of the small town, where a worn-out wooden sign stood with its back to them.

"Hogsmeade Village," the Doctor read outloud.

"What?" Hannah turned around, having heard the familiar name.

"That's what it says, Hogsmeade Village."

"Oh," She blanked. "Well, that's unexpected."

"Yeah, I know right, who names a village 'Hogsmeade'?"

Hannah nodded along, deciding that it would take too long to explain.

They walked silently, in the open area of hills and grass. Occasionally, a squirrel runs past.

"So these people," the Doctor finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "How do you know them?"

"They're going to be famous later on. I learned about them in my school. Gryffindor was, no, is, wait no -"

"I don't care."

"Well, Gryffindor's a duellist, Slytherin is one of the first pureblood supremacists - "

At this the Doctor made a face.

"Hufflepuff invented most of the food-related charms we use now, and Ravenclaw is known for her beauty and intelligence."

"I don't see how they can help now. We'll do this on our own."

"They were the best of the best," Hannah defended.

"So am I."

Self-centered bastard, thought Hannah.

The flat ground gradually inclined upward to a plateau, a typical Scotland feature. It must have been at a very high altitude; both Hannah and the Doctor huffed as they climbed. There weren't enough air for talking.

The wind, being thoroughly Scottish, grew chilly and harsh. It turned into needles and pierced her face. She recalled the dementors and shuddered. Ahead of her, the Doctor stopped abruptly, staring straight ahead.

"What's the hold-up, Doc?" Hannah said in her best Marty McFly voice. The longer she thought of her situation, the more it appeared similar to the movie.

"Shhh," he whispered. "What's that smell?"

"Why do you need to shush me if it's a smell?"

The Doctor glanced her way twice quickly, then exclaimed, "oh you humans and your five senses!"

Ignoring him, Hannah sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose.

"Rotten flesh again." He kept his body low, like a character might in a video game to remain anonymous. "Like last time."

"No, not like last time," she corrected. "It's fainter, further away. In the past, maybe a week? 10 days? But they're gone now."

His gray head whipped around like a hawk. "How can you tell?"

Hannah sighed. "Look, Doc. " A pause as she considered how to speak without vulgar language. "I'm a prefect in the graduating class, I've taken seven years of magical studies, and am on my way to become an auror. I think I can tell the difference between a faraway dementor, and a right-here dementor."

She stopped to catch her breath. The Doctor waited for a legitimate answer.

"The air isn't bone-chilling and I'm not getting bad vibes."

"Ah, not as scientific as I thought," he said with an air of triumph.

"Magic isn't science."

"Everything's science," huffed the Doctor. "You're probably just a mutation."

"Rude."

He glanced twice again, detecting sarcasm. "Shall we prove it, then?"

"I mean, there's no need, I know what I am." Hannah shrugged. "I know we're different. But that's ok, isn't it? Like a different race."

"Yeah well, humans can't even handle different skin colors, how well do you think magic will go?" The Doctor was cynical, like he'd seen too much.

"Which is why we're supposed to be a secret. We have all these laws - International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, for example - that basically says you can't perform magic in front of muggles, unless they're close family."

He paused and stared. "Wow, that's actually pretty organized."

"We thought it through."

"There'll always be those like Slytherin back there; how do you deal with those?" He's very persistent on the subject, thought Hannah.

"They're pretty uncommon." Her brain played a short montage from History of Magic. "No one's tried to commit genocide in a while. We try very hard to put them down."

A still silence took over.

"I can't believe I never knew about you." He finally said quietly.

"That's actually the point."

"You're right. Different doesn't mean better. You handle yourself better than most humans. Difference has been the cause of war too many times." A pause. "You humans are weird, you know. You're the only species I've ever known that fought for peace."

"So… you're not human?" By this point, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.

"No."

"Ok."

He went to sit on a nearby log and rested his face in his hand, in a stance of boredom. "So what if this one, the one we're hunting down, is a 'pureblood supremacist'?"

"We'll turn him in. Well, I'll turn him in. We'll see. In the meanwhile-"

An abrupt explosion of light interrupted her plan. It was as if she had died and saw the light at the end of the tunnel: one single space as bright as the stars, and the rest of the world filled with darkness. Out of instinct, she threw herself in the direction behind the very log the Doctor was sitting on.

"Umph!"

The wind was knocked out of both of them as they collided and rolled over. Hannah quickly sat up and crouched, hiding.

"Ouch," the Doctor muttered.

"Shush." Hannah waved her wand above their heads in a half arc. "Fugemus conspectūs."

"What?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she stood up to get a better look.

"Hey, what are you doing? We'll be seen!"

"No we won't," She denied, "Not unless you want to be."

He repeated his single word.

"Unnoticeable Charm."

"We're invisible?"

"Better than invisible. Unnoticeable."

"Wh-"

"Shhh."

"I thought you said we're can't be noticed."

"I know. I just don't want to hear you talk."

The Doctor gave a look.

The light dimmed down and revealed a slim figure. He - it was definitely a he - was a little boy, no more than twelve years old.

Sandy hair. Pale. Wearing green.

Hannah heard herself whisper his name. "Elliot."

Before she could step forward, the Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Watch."

She stood still again and held her breath. Elliot was not alone, as it turned out: the light was still glowing, and within it hid dozens of - well, things.

So this is where the wild things are, thought Hannah.

 **Next update will hopefully be soon.**


End file.
